Curiosity
by Super Fucking Cholo
Summary: Both the boys and girls of the 104th Trainee Squad are curious as to how Annie and Armin feel about each other, seeing as they're almost always seen together. Both sides decide to confront the two about their feelings; but is this just coincidental curiosity, or is there a deeper plan behind it? (AruAni, with a slight mention of Springles)


**AN: Another prompt done today! I really enjoyed writing this one - especially since I finally got to write something for Ymir - I've been dying to write for the 104 for so long!**

* * *

"I already told you that I'm not trying to hide anything." Annie huffed, slumping down in her bunk. All she wanted to do was rest after a stressful day of training; she never asked, or wanted to be cornered with a million questions about _him_.

"You sure are blushing a lot for someone who isn't hiding any specific feelings, eh Annie?" Ymir laughed. It was because of her this whole situation happened in the first place; seeing Annie and Armin together in the dining hall, talking like a married couple, was enough to set off her curiosity - among other things. She couldn't just let an opportunity to hound the normally quiet girl about the boy she obviously held affections for pass her by.

"Ymir, please…leave her alone for a few moments. Can't you tell she's annoyed by all of us pestering her?" Christa butted in, elbowing the taller girl in the side.

"Aahh, pipe down, shortie. I'm just havin' a bit of fun." she replied, rolling her eyes and sitting down on the edge of Annie's bunk, pulling Christa down with her and sitting her on top of her lap.

Sasha and Mikasa soon sat down as well on the floor, followed by Hannah and Mina. Everyone was staring expectantly at Annie, waiting for the answer she was refusing to give them, although she knew it was probably obvious by now.

After being stared at for a few moments by the expectant girls, Annie finally caved in. Sitting up straight on her bed, she grabbed her pillow and held it tightly to her chest, glaring at all of them one by one.

"If you're expecting some kind of grand confession of love from me, prepare to be disappointed. I'm not that kind of person, and I don't plan on becoming that just because you all seem to have some sort of delusional outlook on me and Armin's relationship." she started the sentence off strong, but as she neared the word "relationship, a strange lump materialized in her throat, making it hard for her to speak.

"We know that's not who you are, Annie." Sasha said, a kind, yet mischievous smile on her face. "We're not looking for anything great! Just an honest answer is all."

The other girls chimed in with their agreement to what Sasha had said, Mikasa surprisingly joining in with them. It seemed that she was also curious; not that Annie blamed her, the girl was considerably close to both Armin and Eren alike.

"Alright, fine. But this stays here, understand?" Annie said, looking directly at Ymir. Knowing her, word of this conversation would be around everywhere in no time.

Smirking, Ymir crossed the area of her chest over her heart with her finger. "Cross my heart, hope to die." she said, sticking out her tongue.

Nodding, Annie took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Upon reopening them, she smiled; just a little, though. "I think he's admirable; at least, he's not a blockhead like most of the guys. I wouldn't exactly hate it if we were to be in a relationship together."

Directly after saying those words, almost every single girl in the room - save for Ymir and Mikasa - jumped up and started cheering and congratulating Annie at the top of their lungs.

The sound of their cheering was so loud, in fact, that it could be heard all the way over at the boy's sleeping quarters, where every single one of the anxiously waiting young men sat.

"I guess they got their answer." Connie mumbled to himself, a small smirk on his face as he averted his attention back to Armin, who was still sitting on the floor, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Well, are you gonna take forever to answer, Armin? We don't have all night, you know…some of us want to go to bed soon." Jean piped up, an annoyed look on his face.

"Armin, just tell them what you told me before." Eren commented, giving his best friend a knowing look.

Coming out of his thoughts, Armin looked at Eren and nodded, trying to think about how he worded what he had said before.

"Well, I think Annie's pretty amazing." he said, keeping eye contact with Eren to ease his nervousness. "The way that she's able to move is beautiful, she's very smart an nice once you get to know her…honestly, everything about her is beautiful." he trailed off.

"Even her nose?" Jean commented, earning a few laughs from the other guys and a dirty look from Marco.

Not joining in with their laughter, Armin gave Jean a sincerely upset look. "Especially her nose." he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Damn. Now that's devotion." Reiner said, although he wasn't being too serious.

"That's great and all, but you still haven't answered our question," Connie said, trying to not sound as impatient as he felt; he had someone he had to talk to about this whole ordeal, and they were supposed to be meeting up outside soon. It was time to hurry this up. "Do you like her or not?"

Armin's face flushed; no matter how many times the guys asked him this question, he would never get used to it. He'd never given a straight answer, but he supposed that they would never stop pestering him about it until he did. Looking at each and every one of their faces for any signs of trickery, Armin took in a deep breath, deciding to trust them with his secret.

"Isn't it obvious?" he asked, voice soft. "Of course I like her."

The following eruption of congratulatory cheering and back slapping wasn't nearly half as loud as the girl's; mainly because most of the guys were too busy giving each other money off of bets they had either won or lost. Armin stared on in utter confusion and embarrassment at the whole ordeal. How long had they all been wondering about this?

While this was all happening, no one noticed a sly Connie sneaking out the door of the barracks. Silently, he closed the door behind him and made his way to a spot in the middle of the training grounds, away from the sight of the other trainees. The person he was supposed to be meeting up with was already there, staring at him with a smile as he approached.

"From the sounds of it, I'm guessing that everything went well on your end?" he asked with a grin.

"You got that right! I can't believe Ymir agreed to help us out with our plan!" the other person laughed.

Connie laughed along, "I know, it all worked out perfectly, and with some luck, we'll be able to get those two together in no time."

Nodding excitedly, the girl in front of him smiled and continued to laugh for a few more seconds. When she was done, the happy smile she wore was replaced with a more shy looking one, and she blushed a little. "And what about our bet? I believe that I won…" she said.

Stepping forward and placing his hands on her shoulders, Connie brought the girl down gently, so that they were face to face. "Don't worry, Sasha. I keep my promises." he said, smiling at her. _'Especially when it comes to the people I care about.'_ he added in his head as he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review of any _constructiv_e criticism or comments that you have for me!**


End file.
